


I Think...

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cute, Doujin Plan, Doujinshi Plan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: This is a Doujin i plan to make, so it's kinda just a storyboard. hope you like!!!!!!!!"I think I......I might love Otabek."





	I Think...

**Author's Note:**

> Bold-Dialog  
> Regular-Yuri's Thoughts

**Hey Otabek!-Y**

  


I’ve never had a real friend before.

  


**Yuri! What’s up?-O**

  


Otabek was the first.

  


**Wanna go to the mall?-Y**

  


So i never really knew how I was supposed to act.

  


**Right now? I guess I could.-O**

  


It was hard with us both being skaters though to hang out.

  


**I’m only free now so let’s go!-Y**

  


We were always so busy practicing or going to competetions, plus we lived in different countries.

  


**Where do you want to go?-O**

  


But when we saw each other, we made sure we hung out as much as possible. Otabek was always nice and made sure we went where i wanted first.

  


**I saw this cool new resturant i wanna try!-Y**

  


But even though we’re friends……

  


**Whatever you say Yura~ -O**

  


I get this really weird feeling in my chest.

  


**U-uh Thanks! I-it’s this way, let’s go!-Y**

  


And sometimes, it hurts. It hurts when Otabek says “Friend,” or when I see him with someone else. 

  


**Okay. oh hey, Mila just texted me. Lemme answer real quick, ‘kay?-O**

  


I know i shouldn’t get mad, i’m just his friend. He should be able to han out with whoever, do whatever he wants but….

  


**Uh, sure.-Y**

  


I think….

  


**C’mon, let’s go, Yura. Hey, *Otabek leans close to Yuri’s face here*-O**

  


I might….

  


**U-uh B-Beka?-Y**

  


Be….

  


**Can i kiss you? *otabek whispers this*-O**

  


In love.

  


**Uh, s-sure.-Y**

**Author's Note:**

> also if i do make it i'll put in the link for you guys to see.


End file.
